


Roman Vasileía and the Trials of Deception

by Gabi_type_creature



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, PJO AU, also bullshit magic powers, magic bullshit powers, two similar but completely distinct things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi_type_creature/pseuds/Gabi_type_creature
Summary: Roman Vasileía is a son of Apollo who has always dreamed of being sent on a quest, though being paired with the monotone know-it-all Logan Synesi is… less than ideal. Logan, having seen too many fellow campers leave on quests and not return, is hoping to return to safety as soon as possible. Virgil Skia has been plagued by monsters for almost his entire life, and the number of attacks has only grown now that he’s staying with his friend Patton Chairomai for the summer. Patton, in his continued attempts to get Virgil to come out of his shell more often, accidentally leads his friend into even more danger. Can these four unlikely heroes conquer the forces of darkness plaguing Camp Half-Blood with relatively minor trauma? Lol we’ll see.(Sanders Sides Percy Jackson AU)





	Roman Vasileía and the Trials of Deception

Roman Finally Gets Chosen for a Quest

_________________________________________

 

Roman  Vasileía  slashed rhythmically at the training dummy with the same practiced motions he had done for the past two weeks, one hand behind his back and eyes half closed in boredom. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his time at Camp Half-Blood, quite the opposite! He had loved spending the past few summers here, the wonderful friendships and memories that had been forged on these grounds. However, his heart yearned for adventure, a chance to really show that he was a proper hero! He had seen a few other demigods being sent on quests in the three years, and while only one had returned, how dangerous could they really be? “Hey Ro, Ch-”

Roman yelped and swung the sword around behind him, the bronze blade whooshing harmlessly over his assailant’s head. “By the beard of Zeus Talyn, you can’t scare me like that! Were you any taller, I could’ve taken your head clean off!” He gestured dramatically with his off hand, eyes wide with mock terror. “And then where would I be without my dear diminutive friend?”

“Yeah yeah, tell me about it Sunshine.” The impish child of Hermes laughed a bit then pointed up the hill, where the sun was starting to sink behind the trees. “Chiron told me to help round up anybody who was still busy with activities, dinner’s gonna start soon.” They grinned up at him before turning and trotting back the way they came.

He smiled back, sheathing his sword and following them up the hill. Dozens of other campers wandered toward the pavilion, chattering amongst themselves. The familiar buzz of conversation filled the area, except for, of course, Logan’s corner.

Roman simply could not believe that someone could be at this haven of wonder, creativity, and courage, and choose to stick his face in a book all day. According to some rumors, Synesi had been at the camp longer than any other campers his age and still refused to do anything interesting! Sure, the son of Athena participated in activities and interacted with his brothers and sisters, but it was frustrating seeing someone take so little joy in his surroundings.

The demigods went one by one to the sacrificial pyre, offering a portion of their meals to their godly parents. Roman offered a quick prayer to Apollo, muttering ‘Father, allow me the opportunity to prove myself’. The gods rarely answered the prayers of mortals, but the slim chance that it could be noticed was worth the shot.

As the last rays of the sun sank below the horizon, the campers gathered around the campfire, the brisk summer breeze making the warm, multicolored glow of the fire a welcoming sight. But the revelry and singing soon screeched to a halt as the camp Oracle came forward, the crowd of demigods parting before them like waves. They stopped in front of the fire as it turned a brackish green, and Roman felt their blank eyes piercing his very soul before opening their mouth and swinging their head to the stars. A raspy, croaking voice, whispering and shouting all at once poured out of the Oracle, saying:

_ You wary Son of Wisdom, and brave Son of the Sun _

_ Must find the Cheerful and the Cautious One _

_ Though plagued by deception and shadows running deep _

_ To survive, secure the trust of the two that you meet _

_ And once three have conquered the easiest odds _

_ Then all will be ruined by the meddling of gods _

Everyone went deathly silent as they collapsed to their knees, breathing heavily. A couple of campers stepped nervously forward to help them up, but they were waved away. Adjusting their orange beanie as they stood, the Oracle called out “Sorry about that guys, didn’t mean to ruin your evening! Hey Roman, Logan, best of luck ok?” before walking out nonchalantly. The entire pavilion glanced back and forth between the two demigods, until they both spoke at the same time.

“I have to work with him?!”

 

Logan is Mocked For His Terrible Naming Choices

_________________________________________

 

It was no secret that Logan Synesi prefered the safety of Camp Half-Blood ever since arriving here at the rather worrying age of six. The camp, while not entirely free of potentially dangerous situations, was far more structured and secure than anything the outside world had to offer for demigods. He saw no reason to leave, and was never given any reason either- at least until last night.

This whole thing could’ve been avoided if Logan had stayed in the Athena cabin like he wanted to instead of going to the campfire. Of course he knew that wasn’t true, the Oracle still would have given the prophecy sending him on this miserable quest, but it was a nice thought. Said thought was pushed out of his mind as the flamboyant boy next to him started laughing uproariously. “So wait, you’re telling me you named your pegasus  _ Horse _ ?!?”

Logan rolled his eyes as he responded evenly. “Falsehood. His full name is Álogo Lógos, and while the first part is indeed the greek word for horse, the latter portion is-.” He frowned as another bout of laughter interrupted his speaking. “Do you not have your own belongings to pack for the quest? Or perhaps say goodbye to you equally theatrical siblings?”

Roman propped himself up on the stable door, wiping tears from his eyes. “I mean, yes of course I do, but my time is much, MUCH better spent here.”

“How is this in any way productive?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses. “Surely it is more important to get the quest underway as quickly as possible so that we may have better odds of returning to safety with minimal damage.”

“Ooorrrr, I could get some last laughs about the fact that you named a pegasus Horse Reason.” Roman grinned smugly for a moment, until Álogo stepped closer to the stable door and huffed in his face. Logan allowed himself a small smile as the son of Apollo reeled backward and spluttered indignantly, then turned back to filling the saddlebags.

“Be ready sooner rather than later, I do not wish to delay what is most likely to be a harrowing and dangerous experience.”

The sooner they left, the sooner that they could return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism/ commentary is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments/ criticisms welcome!


End file.
